Ashley's intention
by sarrah1586
Summary: The movie Cruel Intention, South of nowhere style
1. Chapter 1

Anyone seen the movie Cruel Intention? i love that movie and i've been looking for a story with the plot of cruel intention that has SON characteristics... but i havent found any yet so i figured i'd try it out and see if i can do it. so here it is. go easy on me! :)

Chapter 1.

A fifty-year old female therapist sits at her desk, frowning as she takes notes. Ashley Davies sits in front of the doctor looking impatient.

Doctor: Jesus. We've been at this for six months.

Ashley: I know

Doc: And out of those 6 months, you have not showed any progress at all.

Ashley: I know.

Ashley opened her purse and took out a cigarette.

Doc: Gimme that, you know there's no smoking on my office.

Ashley sneers at her then puts the cigarette away. The doctor finishes her notes and looks up at him, shaking her head.

Ashley: What do you want me to say? That I'm supposed to feel remorse because I act the way I do? The truth is I don't.

The doctor shakes her head once again and continues taking notes.

Ashley: Look, I'm not like all the other kids in high school. I don't care about book reports and extra-credit. Teachers are idiots anyway. The only challenge out there for me is women. You see a girl you like. You pursue them. You conquer. You move on. It's exciting.

Doc: But you said you have the worst reputation. Don't you want to change that?

Ashley: Let me tell you something, doc. Chicks love a guy with a bad rap. They say they don't, but they don't mean it. They all think that they're the ones that are going to "save me." The trick is to let them think it's true.

Doc: Well look at the time, it's been an hour. That's all the time for today.

Ashley: Same time next week?

Doc: No, I'm afraid this is gonna be our last session.

Ashley: Why? I like spending time with you. You know, you're quite attractive for a woman your age. You have killer legs. Killer! I just want to photograph them.

Doc: This isn't a joke. Your parents spend a lot of money to send you here. I'm trying to help you.

Ashley: Don't be insecure, Doc. You're a big help.

Doc: I hope for your sake you grow out of this immature phase. It's going to get you into trouble.

Ashley gets up from the couch and approached the table. She sees a photo and picks it up.

Doc: That's my daughter, Rachel.

Ashley: Yummy

Doc: Don't even think about it. Rachel is an exceptionally well rounded young woman, who happens to be attending Princeton this fall. She's way too smart to fall for your line of b.s.

Ashley: Really? Care to make a wager on that?

Doc: Good luck Ashley.

Ashley: What? Are you scared that I'm going to win?

Doc: Ok that's enough, would you please leave. My next patient will be here any minute now.

Ashley puts back the picture on the table and leaves, but not before giving the doctor one of her famous smile.

Doctor: Asshole.

The doctor stews for a moment, then reaches into her desk, sifts through some papers where she finds a pack of Benson & Hedges and lights one up. She looks at the photo of her daughter, then hits the speaker phone and dials.

Doc: Rachel, it's mom.

Rachel (crying): Hi mom.

Doc: Honey, are you crying? What is it? What's wrong?

Rachel (still crying): She told me she loved me and I foolishly believed her.

Doc: Who told you?

Rachel: You don't know her. I'm so stupid!

Doc: Alright honey, just calm down, take a deep breath, and step out of the circle.

Rachel: Would you cut the psycho babble bullshit, mom! There's a picture of me on the internet!

Doc: What kind of pictures?

Rachel: A nude picture of me mom! What do you think?

Doc: Jesus Christ! How can you be so stupid?

Rachel: I don't know. She was just so charming. All she did was talk about how I had killer legs and how we wanted to photograph them. Things just got out of hand from there…. Mom? Are you there? Mom? MOTHER!

The doctor bolts out of her office and spots Ashley standing in the elevator.

Doc: You son of a bitch!

Doc races down the hall pushing several people out of her way. Ashley stares at her expressionless as the elevator doors close.

Doc: You're gonna pay for this you little shit. You hear me?

A dentist peers outside of his office to see what's going on. He exchanges looks with the Doctor.

Doc: Fuck off Harold.

A young female was standing next to Ashley, confused on what's going on.

Female: What is wrong with her? Do you know her?

Ashley: I have no idea! I think she has lost it.

Female: Yeah, clearly.

Ashley: I'm Ashley by the way. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?

The female blushes and nods hear her yes. Ashley once again flashed one of her famous smile.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Well there's the beginning... what do you think? should i continue or just let it go. haha. well let me know! Review it please! gracias :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Spashleyluver**** – I wasn't going to continue the story cuz I thought no one was reading it or no one wanted me to continue it. But then I saw your review and right away I decided to write the second chapter. So this chapter is thanks to you!**

**Imaferrari**** – yeah, we cant have Ashley dying in the end… now can we ;) thanks for the review!**

Ch. 2

Davies/Garcia Townhouse

Carmen Garcia – Seventeen years old. Step-sister of Ashley Davies. She attends a private school and is the student body president there. She is known by her peers and superiors as on of the kindest most responsible girls at Manchester. But by her step-sister Ashley Davies, she is known for being one evil bitch.

Bunny Wood- a forty year old nouveau-riche socialite talks incessantly. Kyla Woods, (16 yrs old), her beautiful teenage daughter, sits by her side wearing a T-shirt with a Koala Bear on it.

Bunny Wood: I can't tell you how happy we are that Kyla is going to be attending Oakwood High with you this fall. You've always been an inspiration to my husband and I on raising our daughter. We just hope she can rise to the high standards which you've set for her.

Carmen: I'll do my best.

Maria, their maid from the Philippines, pours a dish of soy sauce in front of Carmen.

Carmen (speaking in tagalog.): Salamat Maria. Pwede ka nang umalis.

Maria nods and leaves.

Kyla: What was that?

Carmen: I was thanking her. Tagalog is such a beautiful language.

Bunny Wood: Carmen is a straight A student at Oakwood High, as well as being President of the student body. Listen to whatever she has to say and you'll go far.

Carmen: You're too kind.

Bunny Wood: How do you do it? I mean with all peers pressuring that goes on in high school. Where do you get your strength?

Carmen: I know this sounds corny, but whenever I feel temptations of peer pressure, I... (takes out her crucifix necklace) turn to God and he helps me through the problem. Call me an anachronism, but it works.

Bunny Wood: That's beautiful.

Kyla: How are the boys like?

Bunny: Is that the best you can do? (to Carmen) You must forgive her, Carmen. She's never been in a co-educational atmosphere before.

Carmen: Don't worry, it's totally understandable. Most of the boys that matriculate at Oakwood High are very upstanding gentleman; however there are the occasional bad apples. But that's not the only thing you have gotta watch out. There are other girls that loves to destroy other girls that they know are weak.

Bunny Wood: Like your step-sister Ashley. I can't believe they didn't expel her after what she did to the school nurse.

Ashley: I hear she's recovering quite well.

Mrs. Wood turns to see Ashley standing in the doorway. She walks over and takes a seat.

Ashley (cont'd): Nice to see you again, Mrs. Wood.

Bunny Wood: You remember my daughter, Kyla.

Ashley: My, what an adorable shirt you're wearing.

Kyla: My father just took me on a trip to Australia.

Ashley: How are things down under? Blossoming I hope.

Carmen: Kyla's attending Oakwood High in the fall.

Ashley: Outstanding.

Kyla: What year are you in?

Ashley: I'm what you would call a fifth year senior.

Kyla: But I thought high school is only four years.

Ashley: It is, unless you're a fuck up, like myself.

She winks at Kyla.

Bunny Wood: I think we'll be going now. (to Carmen) Thanks for all your help.

Carmen stands and approaches Kyla.

Carmen: I'll call you later and we'll get together and plan your curriculum.

Kyla: Thanks. (to Ashley) Nice meeting you.

Ashley: Ciao.

Bunny Wood: Let's go, Kyla. Now!

Kyla follows Mrs. Wood out the door. Carmen closes the door behind them.

Ashley: Do you care to tell me what Mrs. White-trash and her stupid daughter are doing in my house?

Carmen: I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing.

Carmen sits on the sofa next to Ashley. She unscrews her crucifix. The top part becomes a small spoon and the bottom part a small vial of coke.

Carmen: The parental units called while you were out.

Ashley: Lovely. How is your gold digging whore of a mother enjoying Bali? Zipping through my inheritance per usual?

Carmen: Hopefully, though she suspects that your decrepit alcoholic father is diddling the maid.

Carmen uses her crucifix as a coke-spoon and snorts a bump.

Carmen: What's wrong with you today? Therapy not going well?

Ashley: It was fine.

Ashley leaps off the sofa and starts to pace.

Ashley: I'm sick of sleeping with these insipid Manhattan Debutantes.

She walks over to the wall where nude Botticelli hangs.

Ashley: Nothing shocks them anymore.

Ashley scratches the nude's pubic area.

Ashley: I'm beginning to feel like I'm losing my touch.

Carmen: Oh, poor baby. Well you can relax. I have a mission for you.

Ashley: What?

Carmen: You know Jake Sears, son of Garret Sears?

Jake Sears - an Aryan seventeen year old preppy boy, every girl in school has a crush on him.

Ashley: You mean the ding-dong who dumped you last Christmas?

Carmen throws a sushi at her. Ashley catches it.

Carmen: He didn't dump me. We had a parting of the ways.

Ashley stares her down.

Carmen: Alright he dumped me.

She smiles, and then swallows the sushi.

Carmen: I went to great lengths to please Jake. Huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy. In any event, my feelings were hurt when I learned that he had fallen for someone else. Someone chaste... pure... innocent.

Ashley: You don't mean?

Carmen: None other than Kyla Wood.

Ashley snickers.

Carmen: I don't find this very funny,

Ashley: So that's what this is all about. (imitating Carmen) We'll get together and plan your curriculum.

Carmen: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. When I get through with her, she'll be the premier Blow Job Queen of the Tri-State area and poor little Jake's heart will be shattered.

Ashley: Why go through Kyla? Why not just attack Jake?

Carmen: Because if there's an attack made on Jake it could be traced back to me. I can't allow that to happen. Everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way.

Ashley: I see your point... though why should I care?

Carmen: I need you to seduce our young Kyla. Introduce her to your world of decadence and debauchery.

Ashley: Sounds intriguing. And how do we know that she's gay?

Carmen: She's quite cute you know. Young supple breasts, a tight firm ass and an uncharted pootie.

Ashley watches Carmen rub herself. Ashley licks her lips as she watches.

Carmen: If anyone can turn her to the other side, I have no doubt that it would be you. Boldly go where no man or woman has gone before.

Ashley places her hand over Carmen's as she continues to rub herself as she thinks for a moment.

Ashley: I can't.

Carmen throws her hand off of hers.

Carmen: Why not?

Ashley: Oh come on, Carmen. It's too easy. "But I thought high school was only "four years." I mean, please. She knows nothing. She's seen nothing. I could have her under the table at Au Bar licking me off before the appetizer arrived. Go get one of those moron friends of yours to do it. I have a reputation to uphold.

Carmen: Oh but diddling the therapist's daughter is a challenge?

Ashley: That was just simple revenge. What I have planned requires sheer genius.

She takes a magazine and throws it on the table. Carmen picks it up. It's the latest issue of "Seventeen."

Carmen: I'm not interested in the latest dating tips from Jonathan Taylor Thomas.

Ashley: Shut up and turn to page 64.

Carmen turns to the page as the title reads A VIRGIN'S MANIFESTO. "Why I Plan To Wait Until Marriage," by Spencer Carlin. Age 17. Ohio

Carmen: Jesus Christ, is she for real?

Ashley: Oh yes. I've read it over and over again. This baby's the real deal. Daddy's little angel. A paradigm of chastity and virtue.

Carmen: And what are you planning on doing? Fly to Ohio and woo the little princess?

Ashley: It just so happens that the virgin is not in Ohio anymore. Our little angel's father has accepted the new headmaster position at Oakwood. She's staying with my aunt while her _Daddy_ sells his house. Can you imagine what this would do for my reputation? screwing the new headmaster's virginal daughter before school starts? It will be my greatest victory.

Carmen: You don't stand a chance. Even this is out of your league.

Ashley: Care to make a wager on that?

Carmen: I'll think about it...

Ashley: Oh well, duty calls. Time to add another chapter to my work of art.

She holds up a leather bound journal.

Carmen: Oh gee, your journal. Could you be more queer?

Ashley: Could you be more desperate to read it?

Ashley stands to leave and heads to the door.

Carmen: Oh Ashley. About that little wager of yours. Count me in.

Ashley: What are the terms?

Carmen: If you lose, then that hot little Porsche of yours is mine.

Ashley: And if I win?

Carmen approaches Ashley.

Carmen: I'll give you something you've been dreaming off about ever since our parents got married.

Ashley: Be more specific.

Carmen: In English? (whispers in her ear) I'll fuck your brains out.

Ashley: scoffs. What makes you think I'd go for that bet? That's a seventy thousand dollar car.

Carmen: Because I'm the only person you can't control and it kills you.

Ashley sneers at her.

Carmen: Do we have a deal?

Ashley: No way, that car means everything to me.

Carmen kisses Ashley and licks her tongue over Ashley's lips.

Carmen: (whispering) I'll let you do _anything._

Ashley: anything?

Carmen: (baby talk) It would feel _soooo_ good.

Ashley hesitates, but then shakes her hand.

Carmen: Happy hunting.

**So I wasn't going to add a chapter today. I didn't think I was going to continue it cuz I thought no one was reading it. But after seeing my first review, I decided to write the second chapter and post it. Soooooooooooo there ya go **** seeee, better chances of being updated early if you review! Soooooooooo review! Hahaha thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay okay… so I was reading everyones concern about the story and how it's weird to have Kyla in Cecil's role since they are half-sister in the show. And I get that it is weird but I was going to change things around. I don't want to give any spoilers but my story won't be exactly like the movie cruel Intentions. I apologize if it's weird for you to read it cuz of their roles in the SON. Just bare with me. It's only 2chapter. I for one find it weird if I see that Ashley tries to get with kyla. Hahaha. So anyways thank you for reading it and I hope you all continue reading the story. There might be twist that you guys won't expect. Other than that. I have the third chapter ready but the copy is in my house and I'm at work. I'll update the story as soon as I get home. I just want to address some of ya'll issue with Kyla's role in the story. **

**_Spashleyluver – Thanks for continuing to read it_****_J and I'm glad you're liking it. Haha!_**

**_TheBoondocksRox – Heeey, thanks for reviewing it. I hope you continue to read it and like what I have so far _**

**_SeakingMyIsabellaSwan – I love cruel Intentions too! Hope you like the next chapter._**

**_Tink – Yup, I need all the critiques, good or bad _****_J_**

**_Pati1996- Glad you like it!_**

**_Emma James – haha I don't like the idea of kyla and Ashley hooking up either. But I cant picture kyla being the bitch of the story. Plus I got some ideas for the story that'll be different from the book._**

**_Imaferrari – Hahaha! It is from the movie! Exact quote. It's one of my favorite quote. That's too cool that you know that! Hahaha._**

**_Birdseyeview57 – I love the movie too!_**

**_Slushhy- what's a filo? Haha. _**

Ch. 3

There were two horseback riders. One, a woman of seventy. This was Ashley Davies's aunt, Helen Davies. The other rider is a beautiful seventeen year old girl. The one and only Spencer Carlin.

Spencer: It's a beautiful home you have here Mrs. Davies.

Aunt Helen: Thank you, Spencer. This place has been with my family for over sixty years. Does your family do much riding?

Spencer: My mother and I used to ride a lot, before she got sick.

Aunt Helen: I'm sorry about that.

Spencer: My Grandpa, used to breed horses on his farm so I would come over and ride all the time.

Aunt Helen: I'm familiar with a lot of breeders in the mid-west. What's his name?

Spencer: Ben Schwarz.

Aunt Helen: Schwarz. Jewish?

Spencer: German.

Aunt Helen: Doesn't ring a bell.

Spencer throws her a concerned look.

Aunt Helen: In any event, I want you to consider this your home for the time being.

Spencer: Thank you. It's so peaceful and quiet around here. A person can get used to living in here.

BANG! A shotgun sounds in the distance.

Spencer: What was that?

Aunt Helen: Ashley must be here.

Aunt Helen gallops down the ridge followed by Spencer.

Ashley stands holding a shotgun. A groundskeeper, Franklin, stands by the trap.

Ashley: Pull!

The target soars into the air,

Ashley: Die motherfucker!

She fires the gun, missing the target.

Ashley: Shit, shit, shit.

Franklin shakes his head. Suddenly they hear a cat meow. Ashley perks up.

Ashley: Kitty. Kitty.

She quietly reloads her rifle. They hear the cat meows once again as Ashley searches for the cat.

Ashley: Puss Puss Puss Puss Puss. Where are you my little pussy. Here pussy, pussy.

She raises her rifle and takes aim on the cat that shows her head from the bush.

Aunt Helen: Ashley!

She lowers her rifle and turns to see Aunt Helen and Spencer riding over to her. Ashley could not believe she is meeting Spencer the Virgin, finally. She flashed her famous smile hoping Spencer will get lost from the sight.

Aunt Helen dismounts from her horse and they hug.

Ashley: I've been looking all over for you. God, I've missed you.

Aunt Helen: I've missed you too. How are your parents?

Ashley: They're coming back next week. I write to them everyday and tell them how much I miss them and how much I want them to come home.

Aunt Helen strokes Ashley's cheek, lovingly.

Aunt Helen: Ashley, this is Spencer Carlin. She's going to be staying with me for a few weeks. Spencer this is Ashley, my beautiful niece that I told you about.

Ashley: I guess that makes two of us that's going to be staying here. Welcome. It's nice to meet you.

She extends her hand and they shake.

Spencer: Likewise.

Ashley: Aunt Helen, why don't you head in and whip us up some of that famous ice tea of yours? We'll take care of the horses and I'll show Spencer around some more.

Aunt Helen: Anything for you, my dear.

Ashley climbs on Aunt Helen's horse.

Aunt Helen: Stay out of trouble you two.

Ashley & Spencer: We will.

Ashley smiles at Spencer and beckons her to follow.

Ashley: So what year are you going into?

Spencer: Junior.

Ashley: Got a boyfriend back home?

Spencer: Nope.

Ashley: Why not? With a pretty girl like you, I'm sure you have guys _or girls_ lining up to take you out.

Spencer: I don't know. Relationships seem too distracting. I'd rather concentrate on my studies.

Ashley: You a lesbo?

Spencer: (annoyed) No.

She bends over to pick up the saddle.

Ashley: Nice. Hey, there's nothing wrong if your gay you know. Wait, are you one of those up tight people who thinks straight _good, _gay _bad._

Spencer: Are you often this offensive on a first encounter? I happen to like gay people. I mean I have friends that are gay.

Ashley: How very twenty first century of you. I was just being honest. You happen to have a nice ass. (smirking)Sorry.

Spencer shakes her head and continues with her chore.

Ashley: I read your teen beat manifesto.

Spencer: You did? Um, Why?

Ashley: I must say I found it rather appalling.

Spencer: That's a first. Most people praised me for it.

Ashley: Most people are morons. I mean who are you to knock what you've never experienced?

Spencer: I wasn't knocking anything. It's just my belief that people shouldn't actually experience the act of love until they are in love and that people our age are too immature to be in touch with those emotions.

Ashley: Oh really? You know what I think? You say those stuff because you've actually never been in love yourself.

Spencer: Oh what? And you have? Take yourself. You've slept with several women. Are you happier because of it?

Ashley: How do you know I've been with several women?

Spencer: I know everything about you. I've heard people talk.

Ashley (pissed): Well maybe you should get to know the person before you judge them instead of listening to some bullshit gossip.

Spencer: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you... but you still didn't answer the question.

An uncomfortable silence falls between them,

Ashley: Who the hell is taking the time to tell you all this lied about me and spreading this shit about me? And you actually believe them? I didn't picture you as a follower.

Spencer: It's not really important.

Ashley: Fine, forget it. It's obvious that we're not going to be friends.

Spencer: Why are you being so dramatic?

Ashley: Look, I've got a lot of problems and I'm trying to deal with them and the last thing I need is people spreading shit about me.

Spencer: Alright, I said I was sorry. (beat) Can we start over again? I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot.

Spencer approaches Ashley and they shake.

Spencer (cont'd): Spencer Carlin.

Ashley: I'm Sexy- fine –ass- girl who people likes to talk shit about, but Ashley Davies for short.

Ashley (cont'd): So tell me, Spencer. I'm curious; since you've never had sex, do you touch yourself? Watch porn? Anything?

Spencer whisks her hand away and storms out of the stable. Ashley was surprise and tries to stop her

Ashley (cont'd): What did I say?

Spencer: And here I thought we were getting somewhere.

Ashley: Oh honey, didn't know you? We're south of nowhere.

Spencer: What are you talking about?

Ashley: I don't know what are you talking about? Seriously, where you going?

Spencer: (scoffs) was that question really appropriate to ask?

Ashley: Well, I don't see any harm with that question.

Spencer: Oh really? Well, how would you feel if a complete stranger, who you know for not even a whole day, and asks you if you _touch_ yourself?

Ashley: Well, first we're not completely stranger from each other now are we? I'm Ashley and your Spencer. B, technically you didn't just know me for today since obviously you've been hearing bullshit stories about me. And with all that said I would answer the question if someone asks me that…. I would say, I touch my self every night.

Spencer: Ha, Wow!

Ashley (smiling): See, it wasn't that hard to answer now is it.

Spencer: you're unbelievable.

Ashley: thank you. You're not so bad your self angel.

Spencer: arrrrgh. Name's Spencer. Not Angel.

Aunt Helen came out and started calling Ashley and Spencer's name.

Aunt Helen: Ash! Spencer! Tea's ready.

Ashley: Coming! (to Spencer) c'mon princess. Time for tea.

_Let me know what you think of the story! Bad or good, it'll help my writing. Haha oh and if my wording sounds weird or what so ever, my bad! Hahaha English is not my second language! Salamat – Thanks!_


End file.
